Traición III
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tercera parte de Traición. ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuándo lo que era un amorío escondido se convierte en algo desesperado y problemático? -Eres mía-le susurré, ella se estremeció. Jasper x Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Traición III**

**Disclaimer:**_ Como siempre, ya saben que todo esto pertenece a la señora Meyer, la idea es solo mía._

**Sumary: **_Tercera parte de Traición. ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando lo que era un amorío escondido se convierte en algo desesperado y problemático? -Eres mía-le susurré, ella se estremeció. Jasper x Bella._

**Prefacio**

Vi el fuego y sentí como la sangre se me helaba totalmente, las bolsas se me cayeron de las manos y el aliento se me fue. Fui conciente de que Edward, Emmett y Leah se habían quedado tan paralizados como yo. Sentí su terror.

Corrimos al mismo tiempo como si estuvieramos sincronizados, sentí su desesperación, su angustia y la ansia por llegar antes de que fuera tarde pero yo sabía muy bien que era en vano y aún así corría con la desesperación saliendo por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Y entonces, me quedé parado.

La hermosa, colosal y ancestral Mansión Cullen ardía en llamas.

Y ellos dentro.

**Bueno.. este es el prefacio de la que será la parte final de Traición, espero que lo disfruten. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero pronto subiré el prólogo, ya lo tengo casi listo y espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. Prologo

**Traición III**

**Disclaimer:**_ Como siempre, ya saben que todo esto pertenece a la señora Meyer, la idea es solo mía._

**Sumary: **_Tercera parte de Traición. ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando lo que era un amorío escondido se convierte en algo desesperado y problemático? -Eres mía-le susurré, ella se estremeció. Jasper x Bella._

**Prólogo**

La miré y ella me devolvió la mirada antes de fijar su vista en su esposo que reclamaba su atención. Yo volví mi vista hacia la carne que estaba asando para ella, Alice saltaba de un lado a otro a mi lado ayudándome, adoraba que hiciera eso. Dejé un momento de ver la carne, atrapé su cintura cuando pasaba por mi lado y le robé un beso, ella soltó una risita y seguimos cocinando.

Hacia dos meses que Bella y yo llevabamos una peligrosa relación, cuando Edward y Alice salían a cazar, nos buscábamos y nos besábamos con desenfreno, la hacia mía tal como lo hice la primera vez y luego aparentábamos estar normal, Alice lo sabía pero como siempre no decía nada, era raro que eso sucediera, ella sabía de mi traición pero nunca me lo reclamaba.

-Jasper ¿Cómo van los hoteles?-me preguntó Carlisle a mi lado.

Cuando Bella y Edward regresaron de su luna de miel Carlisle nos dio 3 proyectos: Alice y Edward dirigirían hospitales que fundaríamos, Emmett y Rosalie dirigirían empresas de coches (cosa que fascinó a mi hermana) y Bella y yo nos encargaríamos de hoteles. Los tres aceptamos y yo estaba feliz porque así podía aprovechar más tiempo con Bella, sobre todo cuando nos encerrabamos en mi oficina a "hablar de asuntos importantes".

-Excelente, Carlisle-contesté-en un mes más inaguraremos otro hotel en Phoenix.

-Me alegra que eso suceda, Jasper, deben aprender a manejar un negocio-yo sonreí.

-Jasper puede hacer lo que sea por eso lo amo-envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y beso con mucha pasión.

-Cuidado con el asado-rió Edward, nosotros nos separamos riendo y yo terminé de freír la carne y la serví.

-¡Listo!-dije, Alice aplaudió contenta y volvió a darme un suave beso, yo le sonreí y fijé mi vista en Bella, ella me la devolvió con frialdad y yo expandí mi sonrisa al sentir celos de su parte.

El día pasó rápido y tranquilo, los chistes íban de un lado a otro, las peleas en broma de Emmett y Edward, los cotilleos de Rosalie, Alice y Bella, los arrumacos de Bella y yo simplemente observaba feliz, porque ciertamente era feliz.

Lástima que no sabía que después de ese día todo cambiaría.

**Aquí se los dejo, disfruten!!!**

**LettyS.**


	3. Conversión

***Letty se asoma detrás de la puerta con miedo* sé que he demorado mucho muchoooo pero estoy aquí otra vez así que no me maten si no no escribo xD Hace poco la leí y me volvió la inspiración. Ya terminé el esquema de la historia así que iré desarrollandola poco a poco. **

**A ustedes :)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

_Conversión._

-¿Estás lista?-desvié mi mirada para ocultar mi molestia, ella sonrió.

-Ya sabíamos que pasaría-me dijo.

-Es demasiado... pronto-susurré agachando la cabeza, ella cogió mi mentón y me besó.

-Seguiré siendo yo.

Y yo sabía que ella tenía razón. Han pasado casi 5 meses desde que se casó con Edward. 5 meses desde que ella es mitad suya y mitad mía. 5 meses de pasión y ¿por qué no? De Amor también. Suspiré mientras acomodabamos nuestras ropas y salíamos de mi oficina para ir a casa. Ella no dijo nada en todo el camino, percibió mi estado de ánimo y a veces yo me maravilla de esa habilidad. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir que la perdía.

El gran evento que se acercaba era que Edward iba a convertir a Bella en vampiro.

Y yo no quería. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella se quedara así, humana, hermosa, sonrojable, dulce. Ya sé que no es como si ella fuera a cambiar y se fuera a convertir en un horrible mounstruo, seguiría siendo ella pero... que él la convierta me hace sentir excluido de su vida, como si ella fuera totalmente de él. Me molestaba, me enfurecía pensarla como solo suya. Alice nunca había mencionado ninguna palabra respecto a nosotros y se comportaba con naturalidad, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué callaba? Pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntarselo.

-Ya hemos llegado-salí de mis pensamientos y la miré, ella lucía triste. Trató de sonreírme y miró hacia la casa.

-No hay nadie-le murmuré.

-Lo sé, lo siento-respondió quedamente. Yo rodeé el carro hasta estar a su lado y la abracé por la cintura.

-Perdóname-le susurré-sé que es lo que tu quieres, sé que eso te unirá a Edward por toda la eternidad-no pude evitar sonar amargo en ese momento.

-Por ti también, Jasper-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla-¿No lo entiendes? También es mi manera de estar contigo para siempre.

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero-susurré-sabes que te amo así, como humana.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero, Jasper?-dijo alejándose de mi y mirándome con reproche-¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Se han pasado estos 5 meses dándome vueltas, buscando tiempo pero ya no más. Es la vida que elegí y quiero empezar a vivirla ya.

-No sabes en lo que te conviertes-le dije apretando mis manos.

-Ya suenas como Edward-dijo con desdén, yo me sorprendí y desaparecí. Me encerré en mi cuarto mirando por el balcón, eso había dolido más de lo debería pero así era. Suspiré. Al rato escuché como llegaban los demás, salí de mi escondite para saludar a Alice y ella se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio. Yo le sonreí y le di un beso, como amaba a Bella... ¡¿A Bella? Me separé de Alice sorprendido ¿Había dicho a Bella?

-¿Sucede algo, Jazz?-me preguntó Alice estudiándome, yo me obligé a reponerme y le sonreí.

-Nada, Ali, sólo que acabo de recordar que dejé papeles sin firmar pero ya lo haré mañana, ella sonrió.

-¡Vamos, ya todos están en la sala!-cogió mi mano y bajamos con velocidad. Todos estaban ahí. Bella estaba sentada en una camilla y Edward estaba a su lado.

-Que tengas buen despertar-dijo Carlisle y le dio un beso en la frente. Esme se adelantó y la abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró y Bella le sonrió, sentía como su corazón latía apresurado.

-¡Pronto serás mi hermana!-gorgeó Alice abrazándola, Rosalie solo le sonrió.

-Buen viaje, enana-dijo Emmett sacudiéndole el cabello, ella me miró.

-Lamento lo que dije antes-dijo.

-No te preocupes-le dije con formalidad, ella me miró triste.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Estúpido-sonrió Bella y mi bella esposa se rió.

-Que todo salga bien y te doy la bienvenida a tu próxima nueva vida-le dijo con sinceridad y ella sonrió luego miró a Edward. Me incomodó el amor en sus ojos.

-Te esperaré aquí-le susurró antes de besarla.

-Vamos-susurró Carlisle y salimos en silencio. Al rato Edward nos llamó, Bella estaba hechada en la camilla en silencio, no se movía, no gritaba ni nada.-¿Ya?-Edward asintió.

-Está muy tranquila-dije yo.

-Lo sé-murmuró Edward-solo queda esperar.

Y esperamos. Pasaron tres días. Yo estaba ansioso, ir al trabajo sin ella no era lo mismo. Todo en mi oficina me recordaba a ella, el primer día no pude trabajar, solo pensaba en ella y cada vez que regresaba a casa pasaba a verla. El segundo avancé un poco, pero demasiado poco en realidad. Llegué temprano y la vi, Edward estaba a su lado. El tercer día no fui por ser domingo, estaba en el patio con Alice cuando oímos a Edward llamarnos. Nos acercamos con rapidez y todos escuchamos a la vez el corazón de Bella.

-Ya está casi completo-murmuró, el corazón tartamudeó unas veces más y luego se detuvo.

Y ella abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Hooooola! espero que me haya quedado bn.. les gusto? Dejen un review x ai si pueden u.u lamento haber tardado en serio.**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


End file.
